


Cowboy Movie

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate tag for <i>A Coffin For Starsky</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Movie

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 75: movie theaters

First thing after he's discharged from the hospital, Starsky insists on seeing a Western—and believe it or not, _The Outlaw Josey Wales_ is playing at the Rivioli.

"Dyin' ain't much of a living," Josey says to the bounty hunter.

 _No, it ain't_ , I think.

I touch Starsky's arm, comforting myself with its reassuring warmth, with the pulse that beats strong and steady beneath my fingers.

"Hutch?" he whispers, concerned. "You okay?"

 _As long as you are, babe._

"Just glad you kept your boots," is all I can manage to say aloud, but I think he knows what I mean.

**Author's Note:**

>  _I fudged the timeline a bit; the movie was actually released about four months after ACFS._


End file.
